Delirious Dawnables
by xEnderAwesomex
Summary: She Had a bad day, because of me. Great story of why people think she is mean. (flames accepted for first story)
1. Crazy Craft

Early in the morning, I slept longer than I was supposed to. "Dawnables dear, please wake up." A soft voice whispered in my ear. When I heard it, my voice replied in a groggy way, "Wait until later, my alarm should wake me up." A few seconds passed, before the voice changed from a quiet whisper, to a ghast-like screech. "Dawn! You slept past your alarm! It's eight-thirty! If you _dare _sleep past me, I _will _get the A.L.S. ice bucket!" The voice screamed. "Yes ma'am, I'm awake. I'm awake, mom!" I rushed. As I got out of bed, the noteblocks were banging on the budder blocks underneath. I tried to turn it off, but it was stuck. When I pushed harder, the stick broke off, making the noteblocks ring even harder. In the turmoil of events, I accidentally knocked over the water bucket, erasing my alarm that Mom made. She wouldn't be happy.

After brushing my dyed half-pink hair with the magenta side, I nearly tripped trying to get downstairs. There was nothing for breakfast in the chest, so bread will have to do. In that case I slathered butter on the bread, and munched on that. Rushing back upstairs, I slipped into a shirt and pants then brushed my teeth. Now deemed ready, I grunted under the stress of the backpack and walked to school. Half-way there, I observed the time. Nine o' clock, it read; which meant I missed walking with Sky. He's my crush, and he knows it, but we are just friends.

Thinking of Sky, I looked up. The clouds were blocked by trees, making the world very dark soon. Remembering school, I know that Mobs spawn in this level of shadows. The vines rustled and hissed, for it was brushed by something. I set the backpack down so I can take out my stone sword. A creeper frowned at my presence, then started to expand. I didn't need school to know that bad things happen soon. Three things happened: first, I hopelessly struck my sword in its leg. Then, just before it exploded, lightning struck the beast, charging the skin of said demon, from a small opening in the trees. SSSSSsSSSSss_sss_s_-_ _**KA-BOOOM! **_The ground shook with energy, making Ocelots fall from the sky. All this, and I'm stuck in a crater that I can't easily get out of, for my bag was outside of the crater. Finally, I got out of the hole with my bare hands.I was hurt bad, and the bag was ripped in half. A Zombie moaned, so I sprinted until I nearly died of hunger.

Finally I got to Markus Pearson Middle School, and put my what's left of my sword on the backpack. When I sat down in the school mall, Sky and his friend, Quinton, beamed at me. "Late on the second Monday of the school year, huh; and why is that?" Sky asked jokingly. "Well, I got screamed for sleeping,Crashed by a Creeper, Buttery-Bread for breakfast, and the time I skipped with Sky!" I snapped. "Hold your horses, kiddo! We were joking." Quinton replied, "Mr. Seto might think you were attacking us. Besides, Jerome wasn't walking with me either too, he was sick today" Jerome was the another member to our group, the Sky Army, which went to our middle school. I finally managed to control my temper, until Sky had to add, "Speaking of Mr. Seto, did anyone miss his poem project?"

Anger bubbled inside me once more, this time with no one to stop me from overflowing from whatever exit there was. The closest exit happened to be my mouth, so anger, hate, and other evil emotions poured out. "You two have no idea to what happened this morning! You are oblivious, to how jinxed my day is! Especially You _FISH!_" I screamed at them. I yelled other words that I promised myself I would never utter again. Sky's face blushed, while Quinton's lost all its color. "I-I don't want you to come to the Sky Army until you realize what words you said."Sky stuttered. Still enraged, I stormed away from them, only to be stopped by Mr. Seto "I heard what you said" He spoke, tapping his hood. That is how my good life ended.


	2. Another Day of Dawnables

**Hey, Guys! I'm So happy right now, I got first place because I harassed millions of creatures with light. (Science Fair, Euglena - a single celled protist that eats and does photosynthesis -, Uv, Sunlight, etc.) But that's my personal biz. I just want some negative feedback on my story. I **_**need**_ **someone to tell me what i'm doing wrong. I always am, anyways, so it doesn't hurt my feelings. On with the story! =)**

I'm glad that Mr. Seto gave me a reasonable punishment for what I did to them: go to Nether for glowstone. A small tip for anyone planning on going to the Nether: _Don't sleep, Don't even sleep. Sleep and you're dead!_ It hurts so much, I'm not sure I'm glad to be alive. At least I healed enough to fend from the mobs when they come. I will not stand to see another charged creeper in my life! The worst part isn't the Nether, or the charged creeper, but Sky kicked me from Team Crafted. He had his reasons, of course; I scarred his ears for life! I'm not really sure what to do, so a friend might help. As I prepared to go to the friend's house, I checked what I would need for a safe sleepover. Bed? Check! Pick? Check! Sword? Check! Night-Light (Torches)? Check-and-Check! Ready, I ventured into the path.

I got out the map to IhazCupquake's house, and began to walk that evening, until I reached the forest of the Charged Creeper. It was getting dark, so I placed torches as I went along the dreaded path. As I approached the crater, I remembered to place a torch down. I peered into the crater to find Iron ores where I was nearly killed. _Yes!_ I mined The Ores with the iron pick and placed a torch there, too. Clouds came over the sky as they did last time, so I picked up the pace. _Almost there, just a few more trees. . . _A moan whispered through the trees. I hoped it was another player, but reason told me it was a Zombie. Unsheathing the sword, I sliced through the vines encasing darkness throughout the forest. _Tap, tap, tap, tap. _ Rain fell upon the leaves and everything else. I went under a tree so I will not any more wet. There was that one drop of rain, the one that put out the torches.

Leaving one wisp of smoke, darkness surrounded me, again. Moans grew louder, as I picked up the pace to my friend's house. I turned around to see Zombies- fleeing from me? Usually, strong warriors would run for the hills when faced by a horde of Zombies. After a long chase, I finally got to Cupquakes's house. My Guardian Angel finally did her job, for once.

As I pushed the doorbell, a fizzle came from inside. The sizzle turned to a crackle, that exploded the house. I have a Weeping Angel for a Guardian Angel.

**Yes, a **_**lot **_**of Dr. Who references. What else did I do wrong, besides to make this a crossover for all the references?**


End file.
